<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lead by a leash by lovelycrinkle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440971">lead by a leash</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelycrinkle/pseuds/lovelycrinkle'>lovelycrinkle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Jealous Miya Atsumu, Jealousy, M/M, Pre-Slash, Set during their first year of high school, Sibling Incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:28:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelycrinkle/pseuds/lovelycrinkle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet girl, next-door flavor. Doesn't even realize she isn't kissing her boyfriend but his twin. </p><p>(Oh how much fun it will be, Atsumu crows, breaking this one's heart.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>lead by a leash</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Flip of his fringe, two-finger-action, straightens his tie and ruffles his shirt. Sends the mirror a smirk, one last truth-revelation before he smooths it into a nonchalant façade, bored eyes, that Osamu-twist to his lips. </p><p><i>Wonder what's gonna be for dinner,</i> Atsumu thinks as he leaves the boys' bathroom as Osamu.</p>
<hr/><p>Sweet and pliant under his hands, runs his finger down a rosy cheek as he positions her face just right, school-girl-gloss sticky on his tongue and she squeaks when he runs it over her teeth. </p><p><i>O-Osamu-kun</i>, he can hear in her fingers wrapped around his elbow, <i>what's suddenly gotten into you? You're never this forward.</i></p><p><i>Not that I mind,</i> added by her hand fisted into his blazer, pulling him closer, closer, her knee knocking against his thigh and he knows it's no accident when she trails her hand down his chest, fingers coyly fondling a button of his dress shirt. </p><p>Sweet girl, next-door flavor. Doesn't even realize she isn't kissing her boyfriend but his twin. </p><p>(Oh how much fun it will be, Atsumu crows, breaking this one's heart.) </p><p>Tongue in her mouth and tits all pressed up against him and Atsumu wonders, did Osamu already kiss her today? Bite her lip, nip on her tongue, mark her as his own? Nudges the corner of one tooth and he wonders, is this the same path Osamu's tongue eagerly followed? Is the taste of strawberry milk and rice pudding stuck to the inside of her cheeks leftover-crumbs from his twin?</p><p>He pushes her against the wall, slips a hand under her skirt, fingers splayed over the milky skin of her thigh, and, <i>did Osamu touch her here, did his fingers leave phantom-marks behind, would I be able to see them if I looked—</i></p><p>She puts her hand over his, gently pries it off, breaks their kiss so Atsumu's mouthing at her chin instead. </p><p>"Don't—we're, ah, we're at <i>school</i>," she says, voice shaking as he sucks a mark into her throat. (Osamu will see, Osamu will rage. Yes, please.) Sounds like a reason, but not like she actually means it. Less protest and more, <i>I want this, too, but self-worth dictates I play coy for a little longer.</i> The foolish thing. </p><p>Anticipation wells up in his chest, bitter and inky. He steps back, grins at her, tries to remember what her name even is, then decides he doesn't really care anyway. Wipes his lips, taste of gloss and maybe-brother shiny on the tips of his fingers. </p><p>"Actually, I think we should break up."</p>
<hr/><p>"What did you say to Ito-chan?" </p><p>"Who?" </p><p>Wrong thing to say, a hand fisting his collar and he's shoved backwards, shoulders hitting the wall and damn, it actually <i>hurts.</i></p><p>"My <i>girlfriend</i>," Osamu snarls, eyes wild and mouth too wide, an untamed beast intent on destruction, so close like he rarely is since they entered high school, and Atsumu <i>aches</i>, wants to pull Osamu closer, closer, close enough until they're </p><p>"Ah," Atsumu exhales, grin wicked and golden as he tips his head up. <i>"Her."</i> Shrugs, purposefully casual. Wouldn't fool the blind, but that's not what he's trying to do, is it? "What about her?" </p><p>"<i>Apparently</i> I broke up with her."</p><p>"Damn, really? How come? She not put out for you?" </p><p>He's pushed back again, his head knocking against the wall this time, and for a moment, there's stars and colors and could-be's dancing in front of his eyes. </p><p>"You fucker, I know yer did it. Ya goddamn—you <i>bastard</i>, why do ya keep—why d'you always <i>do</i> this—" </p><p>"Ya really wanna know?" Is aware what he looks like like this: lips bitten pink, eyes wide open, kid 'bout to innocently deliver a world-shattering revelation. "'Cause it's <i>fun</i>." Breathes it against Osamu's lips; cold truths are best consumed piping hot, after all. </p><p>"Yer such an <i>asshole</i>," Osamu hisses, emphasizes his words by knocking Atsumu against the wall over and over again, like his words and his punches could ever hurt as much as the distance he willingly slipped between them. "No wonder everyone hates ya."</p><p><i>Doesn't matter 's long as you hate me the most,</i> Atsumu thinks, smirk on his face spilling euphoria even as his twin crowds him against the wall, baracks him in with his legs between his own, hands digging into his shoulders, sure to leave marks (prove of their closeness, don't you dare deny it, don't <i>deny me</i>).</p><p>"What? No 'xcuses? No 'Why would I ever be jealous 'f <i>you</i>?' Huh? C'mon, tell me, since ya seem to be so <i>fond</i> of talkin'." </p><p>Atsumu laughs gleefully, leans in closer like his cheek isn't already pressed against Osamu's, delights in the anger-heat warming his own skin. "Shoulda concentrate more on volleyball, y'know. Maybe if ya were less focused on chasing the next best skirt ya wouldn't <i>suck</i> so much."</p><p>Low blow, should know better since Osamu'd never put something so irrelevant as a girlfriend over volleyball. Never has, never will. They both know so. </p><p>He doesn't evade the punch he knows is coming his way. He grins.</p>
<hr/><p>Sees it on the bathroom counter, inconspicuous box of blue and grey, sits there like it's no big deal, but there's an empty tube lying next to it and the white of the sink's stained with silver star-speckles.</p><p>Osamu's hair is sticky with the grey paste and his eyes a pooling black as he meets Atsumu's stare head-on, doesn't break contact until Atsumu himself is the one to turn away, tears angry behind his lids and hot in his lashes. </p><p>His cheek is still throbbing, the skin around his darkened eye tender, his split lip already bloody all over again.</p><p>Fine. <i>Fine.</i> Fuck Osamu, fuck him, <i>fuck him</i>—if this how he wants to play, Atsumu's not gonna lag behind.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <i>"Sheesh, see her? She was a natural black-haired beauty, why would she bother dyeing her hair? An' blonde, of all things. That's gonna look so ugly if she doesn't upkeep her roots. 'N <b>that's</b> a pain, too! I'd rather die than constantly hafta dye my hair. Hey 'Samu, 'm allowing ya to hit me once if I ever dye my hair."</i>
</p><p>Osamu rubs the towel over his wet hair, the white cloth soft against the shower-warmed skin of his neck. Rakes his eyes over his twin's still form asleep on the bottom bunk, all snuggled up in Osamu's hoodie he stole two weeks ago. </p><p>Green-eyed monster looking so at peace, isn't even aware what great satisfaction its wakeful sight invokes in Osamu. Sweet Atsumu, so oblivious when he looks into the mirror; doesn't realize why his stomach's in twists when he sees brother dearest sucking face with some girl, doesn't realize why he craves every ounce of his attention, why he flips when he isn't the center of Osamu's universe for more than two seconds. </p><p>Sits on the edge of Atsumu's bed, glides his finger over Atsumu's bruised cheek, the shiner Osamu gave him. Marked him up real good. </p><p>Combing back newly dyed blond strands with his fingers, he thinks back to Kagami-chan from 1-3 confessing to him after school. <i>Heard you broke up with Ito-san, so maybe, if you want...</i> Her bright grin when he accepted (Atsumu's ugly jealous face already flashing through his mind, the insatiable hunger in his own stomach coiling greedily). </p><p>He smiles.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>aka the dyeing backstory no one needed nor wanted</p><p>biggest smooch goes out to my wife for giving me the title. I was on the verge of despair.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>